First
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: The first time they meet, it's just a mere glance. Blackish eyes meeting light blue. That was it, really.


First

**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan, nor do I own the characters Meister Kirisaki or Ryou Kuroyanagi, unfortunately...this is a MeisterxKuroyanagi one-shot, so if you hate yaoi, just don't read this. Also, there may be possible spoilers for Yakitate! Japan, so sorry if I spoiled anything. Please read and review, and thanks so much!**

The first time they meet, it's just a mere glance. Blackish eyes meeting light blue. That was it, really.

* * *

The first time they speak to each other AND their first argument with each other is when Kuroyanagi first became Meister Kirisaki's 'right hand man.'

"You need to eat."

"I'm fine, Kuroyanagi-kun."

"Look, if you don't eat, you're going to get so _skinny_ that _the wind will knock you over!_"

_"I'm not even hungry!"_ a growl came from the General Manager's stomach at that point. "I hate it when that happens..." he muttered to himself as Kuroyanagi smirked in triumph.

* * *

The first time they actually get along with each other is interesting. "Kuroyanagi-kun...what do you think love is?"

"What? Um..." Kuroyanagi paused for a moment. "Good question...what do you think?"

"Love...is like chaos in outer space. No matter what form it takes, it won't surprise me..."

* * *

The first 'intimate' moment they share is when Kuroyanagi nearly kissed the Meister, during the Pantasia Newcomers Tournament, with Kawachi versus Kanmuri. Meister never thought that he would have to block Kuroyanagi's lips with two fingers as he dangerously was forced to lean back in his chair. "Kuroyanagi...I did say that whatever form love took, I wouldn't be surprised...but...to choose me as your object of affection..." He inwardly smirked, as Kuroyanagi broke out of his reaction, and jumped back, embarrassed.

* * *

They _tried_ to deny their fondness for each other.

"I'm not _gay_!"

"You're _twenty two_! I'm _twenty eight_! _Six year age difference_ here, it just wouldn't work out!"

"You're twenty eight!? I didn't know you're **THAT** old!"

"I. AM. NOT. OLD!"

* * *

The first time they kiss, it's...rather...**awkward**. It's the night of the end of the Newcomer's Tournament.

Kuroyanagi pushed the Meister back, breaking the kiss. "What's with that!?" he gasped.

"What?" Meister asked, confused.

"Your tongue...why the heck did you put your tongue in my mouth while we were kissing!?"

Meister facepalmed himself. "Kuroyanagi-kun...using tongue while kissing is called 'French kissing,' I believe..." he trailed off. Both men are blushing with embarrassment.

* * *

They're worried like crazy about who will find out. Kuroyanagi is freaking out over the public, while the Meister is going crazy over people more personal; his sister Sophie and his father, to be more exact.

"What if your sister hates me?"

"Let's just hope no one finds out...if they do, shoot me." Meister muttered in response. Kuroyanagi just stared at him. "ESPECIALLY if it's my sister." Meister finished. "And I do mean literally shoot me."

"I don't think I'd want to do that..."

* * *

"You never told me that your sister was OLDER than me!"

"Do you really have to know?"

"You never told me that you had such a past, either." Meister looked down when Kuroyanagi made this statement. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I..." the Meister paused for a moment before speaking. "I didn't want you to know." He seems angry now. "Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT! NOW!" he roared, shoving Kuroyanagi out of his office and slamming the door, locking it. "And don't call me Sylvan, even when we're the only ones in the room!"

"Wait, Meister, please!"

"Just...go away..."

* * *

_Don't do it. _

Meister looked at his father before looking back at the door behind him. _You can still run back to Pantasia. Maybe you can help Azuma._

_**I want to save Father.**_

Meister walked towards his father after looking back at the door one more time. _Don't do this. Please._

_**Forgive me.**_

* * *

The Meister is cursing himself. How could he do such a thing? He nearly annihilated Pantasia...all because of his selfish desire to return his father back to normal. He should have thought twice. He's alone, in a street alley. He doesn't care if thugs see him and try to attack him. There's this feeling of emptiness inside of him, and he would do anything to ward it off, even using pain.

"What do you think you're doing!?" two strong arms wrapped around the Meister by behind, before whirling him around.

"Kuroyanagi-kun!? I'm sor-" before he can say anymore, his lips are pressed to the other. "Oh..."

"Don't ever do that again." Kuroyanagi told him. "Everyone was worried about you...don't ever abandon me or anyone else again, got it?"

"I...promise..."

* * *

It doesn't take too long for everyone else at Pantasia to find out. Even the Meister's sister and father find out about it. Matsushiro proclaims that they should go on a date, and unfortunately, Sophie is agreeing with it too.

It's obvious that Kirisaki is blushing as the two hold hands. "Just calm down, Sylvan..." Ryou trailed off. "There's nothing to worry about..."

"I feel so embarrassed. I don't know why." The Meister whispers back. "My face feels kind of hot; too...I hope I'm not getting sick or anything."

"If you're sick, you're love sick, I swear." Kuroyanagi responded. The two are just sitting on a bench with each other, watching everyone else at play. "Hey, um, I'm glad your father is alright now, you know. That he's...better than he was before." He tries to word it carefully, so not to upset Pantasia's General Manager.

Meister turned to face him. "Kuroyanagi-kun...I...um..." he's blushing even more now, and before he knows it, the two are kissing again, and it's not as awkward as last time. It's just a chaste kiss, though, and Meister breaks it. "It's been a while..."

"Yeah...it has." The two resume back to holding hands, looking out towards the sunset. They've experienced many firsts together. First meeting, first chat, first kiss...first date... They just know, without saying it, that there's a lot more firsts coming for them. A lot more...

**Author note: So...what do you think? Great? Too sappy? Horrible to the core? Tell me what you think in the reviews, and thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
